


The Beginning Series: Prologue

by AislynMarie



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Minor Characters - Freeform, Pre-Continuation, Slight Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislynMarie/pseuds/AislynMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much the Ellimist can do to save the lives of the remaining Animorphs, nor is there anything he can really do to stop The One. That's when a mysterious being appears before him and offers him a deal that will change the past in order to save the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning I

And finally Jake said, "Ram the Bladeship."

It should be over. There weren't supposed be any more deaths after Rachel. But here were these young adults ready to face their deaths, and for what? A chance that they'd do some damage? That they'd take out some of the opposition before they died?

Surely not. What damage they could do would never really harm The One. But what could he, the Ellimist, do to stop what was happening? True, he could break the rules of the game with Crayak, but that wouldn't be worth the repercussions.

And suddenly, as if he had done so himself, time stopped. Space opened up as if to welcome someone through, but no one came. Whoever it was they wished him to go to them.

He considered it. It could be Crayak, wanting to bask in the glory of this one final victory, a victory he didn't even bring about himself. Or it could be any number of things. The Ellimist contemplated, and in the end stepped through space.

The area that surrounded him was much more beautiful than he expected. He was hovering over a planet that looked similar to Earth in design, yet was much larger and filled with more colour. He couldn't see much beyond the multi-coloured clouds, unfortunately.

The Ellimist had never seen this planet before.

A being was before him, appearing much the same as a human that would be found on the planet below had it really been Earth. The being was distinctly female. Nothing in particular stuck out to him except for the fact that not only did she have some sort of sling that didn't appear to be holding an injured third arm but she was also floating in mid-air as if she was sitting on a high invisible chair.

The sling made little movement. He couldn't tell what was inside.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied. He considered flat out demanding to know who this creature was, but instead opted for, "I am the Ellimist."

She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ellimist. I am The Six. Though I really do prefer just 'Six'. I see you've noticed The One."

"I have," the Ellimist agreed.

"Good," Six said. "I'm going to 'cut to the chase', as the humans say. We are both fond of humans, aren't we?" He agreed and she went on. "Well, the humans are in danger. Actually, the entire universe is in danger. To put it simply, The One has broken our rules and it's my job to fix things. Unfortunately, facing One directly could end badly, as I'm sure you remember."

"Yes," he said. "I remember."

"I don't like how the universe has turned out so far," Six said flatly. "Those kids that you favour, the Animorphs? They're going to die if they continue on the path the universe is on now, but I can help you change that."

"What do you suggest?" the Ellimist asked.

"Before I tell you," said Six, "I want to ask you: do you know who I am? Do you know who One is?"

"I do not," he admits.

"You will not be the first being I explain this to," Six told him. "You will not be the last, either.

"The One is the master of freewill. He can take it away from a being entirely, with the exception of beings such as us, or take so little away that a being believes that it's acting of its own accord when it is not. The One has always wanted us all to rule over the universe together, but we would not. So he decided to go off on his own and attempt to do so against our wishes.

"Unfortunately for him, we have a system of sorts. Each of us is given a guardian, I suppose. For example, I am One's guardian. My guardian is Four. It's entirely random and switches every million years or so, and made so no one is each other's guardian but everyone always has one.

"As One's guardian it's my job to stop him from attempting to blow up the universe or enslave it. But if I do so directly, then it would cause a clash of power that would do more harm than good. So I'm turning to you to help me out until the time in the new universe where Jake once again gives the order to ram the Bladeship.

"I'm willing to offer you two... tools, in a way, that will aid you in changing the universe. Show no concern for your rival. He's getting a deal of his own that will have no effect on the Animorphs or what they see of the universe. At least, until I take over."

The first thing Ellimist said to that was, "Will I be able to save Rachel?"

Six smiled sadly. "No. But you will have her back for the short amount of time you will need her."

The Ellimist nodded. "I see. What tools are you offering?"

"I have the ability over life and death. I can give life and I can take it away, within reason. I can't bring back someone who doesn't wish it or someone who has been claimed by another being like us."

"Rachel was claimed," the Ellimist said. "By who?"

Six shrugged. "Maybe you should ask who hasn't been claimed, Ellimist, because I'm offering to give you back the dead. Though there will be a cost with one."

"I see," the Ellimist replied. "Who are you offering?"

"Elfangor," Six said immediately. "Unfortuntely, if you want him back he will have to remain on Earth. You will not be able to stop him from going to Earth or make contact with him once he's there. You will not be allowed to influence him into leaving Earth in any way, though he will be able to if it's by his own doing."

The Ellimist stared. "If Elfangor is on Earth then who will give the Animorphs the ability to morph?" he asked plainly.

"Easy. Influence someone else. Find a way to make sure Noorlin finds out that Elfangor is on Earth. Have them in contact with each other, and then have Noorlin take Elfangor's place in giving the humans the morphing technology."

"He will die in Elfangor's place," The Ellimist said.

"He will," Six agreed. "But he would be willing to do so if he knew it would give his son and grandson a chance of surviving the Yeerk invasion."

The Ellimist nodded. "Who else?"

"A personal favourite of mine," Six admitted. "I will have some difficulty giving him up." Six stood up from her invisible chair and removed her sling, which she handed over to the Ellimist. "He was a still born."

The Ellimist looked in the sling. A newborn human child.

"He'd be twenty now, had he lived. And he will, now, if Elfangor remains on Earth and has a chance meeting with his mother."

"I'm not sure this is who I think it is," the Ellimist admitted.

"He is," Six assured him. "Marco's twin brother, who died before Marco himself was born. He would have lived if Eva hadn't almost given birth in a nearly empty grocery store. Luckily, Elfangor's an early riser." The Ellimist nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid to say that the offer is all or nothing."

"How will this change anything?"

"Elfangor's influence on Tobias will be a positive, though strange, one. He will be a useful ally, especially after the gift you'll give him for helping the Hork-Bajir since he won't be needing his morphing powers returned to him. His presence on Earth will also cause the birth of Tobias' cousin, who will be useful.

"Lastly, the twin, who'll be of great use in the war. At first it will only give the Animorphs one other person they can trust, although with his assistance then having David become a trusted friend to them will be more likely. By the end of the war they'll be a group of ten, including Rachel.

"It's at this point in time that the tenth member of their team would be useful."

"Are you sure it will turn out this way?" The Ellimist asked. "Will they be saved?"

"Yes. At least from this. Three, who controls and sees time, told me that this plan should work. As long as you agree, of course. Do you need time to think about it?"

"No," the Ellimist said. "I agree."


	2. Before I

Yesterday, June 12th, 1985 was the best day of my existence.

Today, here on Earth, I'm with my human wife and my one day old son, who we've decided to name Tobias. After the birth, my wife, Loren, looked utterly exhausted and utterly beautiful. This morning she seems to have recovered a little and just looks tired, but incredibly proud and still radiantly beautiful. The doctor had already discharged the both of them. Now we were just waiting for the nurse.

"He's so beautiful," she said, looking down at Tobias. She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you."

I pressed my forehead against Loren's, and then I kissed her. "I love you, too." I looked at Tobias. "He's perfect."

"He is," Loren agreed. "I can't believe he's ours. He doesn't even have hooves or anything."

I grinned, but didn't say anything. The nurse had walked in while Loren was talking, and laughed quietly at her joke. If only she knew.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Fangor," she greeted us. She parked the wheelchair she had with her next to the bed. "You can leave as soon as you're ready. You have a car seat, right?"

I picked it up from the floor next to me and held it up proudly.

The nurse clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll push your chair for you, if that's okay."

Loren muttered something about being able to walk, but moved from the bed to the wheelchair anyway with Tobias comfortably cradled in her arms. Loren and the nurse had a conversation about nothing in particular, though Tobias seemed to be mentioned a few times, until we got to the doors of the hospital. The car wasn't far from the doors, though it was probably parked illegally.

Loren slowly stood up from the chair. "Thanks," she said to the nurse.

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you again during your next pregnancy?" she said.

"I think one is enough for us," Loren replied, looking down at Tobias happily.

After saying goodbye to the nurse we walked over to the car. After we made sure Tobias was safe and secure in the back seat, I opened the door for Loren to get in. I went around the front of the car, grabbing the ticket I got as I did so.

Neither of us really cared about the ticket.

"I still can't believe he's here," Loren said as I got into the car. She was turned around in her seat to get a better look at Tobias. I turned around as well. "I hope we're good parents."

"We'll be the best," I told her. "No doubt about it."

Loren turned back around to face the front. "Yeah. We just have to make sure we don't spoil him too much. First step in that would be to make sure we don't live in a mansion. Oh, that's right, we do live in a mansion." She said it in a serious tone, but she was smiling.

"But all my friends have mansions," I pointed out.

"If your friends jumped off a bridge would you jump off a bridge?" Loren asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Don't listen to your father, Tobias," Loren said. "Don't ever do anything because you think you should. Do something because you think it's right." Loren nodded her head as if to say 'Ha. Beat that advice.'

"My advice to you, Tobias, is just because your mom thinks beating up people who mess with you is a good idea doesn't mean it's actually a good idea."

"Don't listen to that, either."


	3. The Invasion I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been trying to avoid author's notes, BUT this is extremely important. There's this new thing called SOPA (SOPA itself isn't new, it's just the stuff they've added when they brought it back that made it EVEN WORSE), and it would pretty much make it so people could be charged or even do jail time for posting fan art, song covers (or posting videos with the songs in the background and FANFICTION on the internet. Every single one of you needs to sign the petition (the link is on both of our profiles, near the top), because every one of you is at risk if this happens.
> 
> Please, PLEASE sign this, you guys, and spread the word if you can. Post it on the profiles, add an author's note to your next update, add the information onto the end of your reviews. Anything you can think of, because this is important. This entirely website would be gone, along with any other websites that have fan-based content on it.
> 
> You'll have to make an account on the website to sign the petition, but it's worth it. You can sign it even if you're not in the States, like us. If you don't want to make an account, that's fine, but at least check it out or spread the word about it anyway.
> 
> (As a side note, it's AislynMarie's birthday. Signing the petition would be a nice gift to give her.)

I've never really classified my life as a normal one. Sure, I have my mom, my dad and my brother, Tom. But then I also have Tobias.

Now, Tobias is very... well, I'd say strange, but that word doesn't really entirely describe him, either. I'm not sure if he intentionally defies normalhood or if the rules of normal behaviour simply don't register to him. Maybe both. But if there was a word that combined strange, weird and eccentric I'm pretty sure Tobias would have it printed out on a shirt to proudly wear every single day just so people would know he's different.

It certainly goes without saying that Tobias' weirdness has changed my life completely. Or maybe it wouldn't be that much different without him, but I don't exactly have the urge to find out.

But what happened just recently had nothing to do with Tobias' personality. Although, maybe if our personalities were less inclined towards ideas like 'let's walk through an abandoned construction site in the middle of the night' then maybe what happened that night never would have come to be.

If we had just listened to Gilbert's suggestion then everything would have been fine.

'Whoever decided we should go into the construction site is a moron,' Gilbert had said declared. 'Let's just go around.'

'What, are you scared?' Rachel, my cousin, replied.

'Uh, yeah,' Gilbert answered. 'The construction site is effing scary.'

Well, he didn't say effing, but it doesn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what he did say.

Anyway, so we ended up running into this alien who crash landed and gave us the power to change into animals. Unbelievable, right? Impossible. I thought so, too, until I morphed into Homer, my dog. Okay, so I didn't morph into him right away. I had to aquire his DNA first, which was easy. I just had to touch him.

Plus, before all of that, Tobias had to convince me the entire thing wasn't a dream by turning into his own cat, Toadstool.

The morphing power wasn't just for kicks, though. The alien, who was an Andalite named Noorlin, told us about these things, these other aliens, called Yeerks. The Yeerks, a parasitic race, enter through their victim's ear canal and seize complete control of their brains, and therefore their entire body. The worst part of it was that there was no way to tell the difference between who has a Yeerk and who doesn't.

I know this because Tom, my brother, is a Controller. That's what someone with a Yeerk in their head is called. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it's true.

Before us humans, the Yeerks managed to infest the Hork-Bajir and the Taxxons. So it's not like a bunch of kids could ever hope to fight them off.

So the Andalite gave us the power to morph so we could fight off these Yeerks. So we could save the human race. He told us that only the Andalites, who created the technology, had this ability to morph into other creatures. Unfortunately, one high ranking Yeerk has an Andalite host, so he has the power to morph as well. That Yeerk is Visser Three.

My friends and I are now in a war that none of us even knew was happening until not that long ago. Tobias, Gilberto and his twin brother Marco, Rachel, Cassie and me. Not Noorlin. Visser Three ate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please check out either of our profiles and check out the petition to stop SOPA! Please sign it if you can, don't wait and hope everyone else will do it.


	4. The Invasion II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry for the delay, but there was a massive infestation of polar bears all up in my city. Living in Canada isn't all perks. I guess if you're also Canadian you'll know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who went and signed the SOPA petition. If you haven't signed it yet, but want to, the link is still on both mine and crimson's profile. Just a reminder if you're not sure: this website will be gone if it gets passed, and so will every other fanfiction website. So pretty sure all of you would want to.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Our first mission in the Yeerk pool didn't turn out as well as any of us hoped it would. The plan was to go in and release as many captive people as we possibly could, including Tom. In the end, we only managed to save one person. One person who wasn't Tom.

We also came out of it two members short. We met up afterwards, but we couldn't find Tobias or Marco.

"They're probably fine, Jake," Cassie said, rubbing my back as we walked. Cassie is good at stuff like that; making people feel better, I mean. But in that situation, knowing my best friend could be dead or worse, I didn't feel much better. "Tobias and Marco can take care of themselves."

"She's right," Gilbert said calmly.

I felt better for a moment. If Gilbert wasn't worried that Marco was missing then maybe they had some sort of backup plan. It made me less worried to know that there must be some reason why Gilbert wasn't concerned.

My relief lasted for all of three seconds. Gilbert took what appeared to be a deep, calming breath. But then he yelled out and savagely kicked a trash can that we happened to walk by. It tipped over and a bag of garbage rolled out. Gilbert violently kicked the bag a few times, still yelling, before Rachel pulled him away.

He stumbled back, breathing heavily, then turned and pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he gasped out.

"Fine," Rachel said, raising her hands. "I'm sure the garbage deserves it."

"Gilberto," Cassie said. She went to put her hand on her shoulder, but he jerked away. "Marco is going to be fine."

"No, he's not!" Gilbert screamed at her. "His-" He cut off abruptly and scowled. "Nevermind. I'm going home." He turned around and walked off as fast as he could.

"He's right," I said. "We should probably all head home. If Tobias wants to let me know he's alright then he's going to show up at my house."

They agreed. I promised to let the girls know if Tobias or Marco turned up and went home. My parents were home when I got there, but Tom wasn't. I wasn't really surprised, though.

I went right up to my room. I tried sleeping for a while, since I was so exhausted, but I was too worried. I tried to distract myself with video games, homework and cleaning, but they all failed to get my mind off of Tobias. Especially after I found the string Tobias played with in my room as a cat just days before.

And then finally, after what was probably an hour of waiting, there was a tap at my window. I quickly opened it and a red-tailed hawk flew in.

"Tobias?" I asked the hawk. Marco also had a red-tailed hawk morph, so it could have been him. Or it could have been a random red-tailed hawk that decided to knock on my window and fly in when I opened it.

((Yeah, it's me,)) Tobias said solemnly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "Where's Marco?"

((We're both okay, no worries,)) Tobias replied, still not sounding like his irregular, regular self.

"That's good," I said slowly. "Why don't you demorph? I'll tell my parents you snuck in through the window again."

Tobias stared at me. His hawk eyes looked intense, and his gaze made me nervous.

"Tobias?" I asked. "Come on, man, demorph. You can sleep over. I'll even give you the bed. Or we can share it. You'd probably prefer that, wouldn't you?" Tobias still said nothing. "Tobias? At least talk to me."

((I'm stuck, Jake,)) Tobias told me. ((I couldn't find a safe place to demorph so... I stayed over the two-hour time limit. I'm stuck in this morph.))

I didn't want to believe him. There was no way something like that could happen, especially not to Tobias. I wanted him to tell me it was all a joke, to laugh it off and tell me to not take things to seriously.

"You're... stuck in morph?" I asked hesitantly.

((Haha, no,)) Tobias laughed gleefully. ((You should have seen your face, though.))

I gave him a blank look. As if to prove to me he really was just joking, he started to demorph.

I waited for him to finish before I grabbed the pillow off of my bed and hit him in the head with it. Several times.

"Ack! Ow!" Tobias yelled. He blocked the pillow with his arms as well as he could, and didn't put them back down until I stopped hitting him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"What do you think, Tobias? Don't do that!"

"I was kidding!"

"It wasn't funny! And if you do it again I'll make sure you can't demorph, then we'll see who's laughing."

Tobias just grinned at me.

"I hate you sometimes," I told him.

He shrugged. "We still get to share a bed, right?"

"Oh, absolutely," I lied.

"Really?" Tobias asked hopefully.

"Haha, no," I said in a flat voice. "You get the floor, jerk."


End file.
